


Roleplay

by KinkyCactus (MissCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, Come Eating, Confident Furihata Kouki, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Married Couple, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appelé. » Furihata déglutit et acquiesça lentement. « Vous êtes un très bon employé, mais il y a des erreurs que l'on ne peut pardonner. »
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Smutty Sunday [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Kudos: 16
Collections: Poulécriture, Poulécriture : Ship du mois





	Roleplay

Furihata serra et desserra les poings plusieurs fois en prenant de longues inspirations. Il pouvait sentir chaque membre de son corps trembler dès qu'il fixait la porte en bois devant lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il expira lentement et leva la main pour frapper à la porte.

« **Entrez.** »

Furihata s'exécuta et sursauta lorsqu'il referma la porte un peu trop violemment derrière lui. Il se retourna timidement, baissant les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son supérieur.

« **Furihata-san. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.** »

Furihata essaya de cacher sa peur du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il savait très bien qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la chaise vide devant le bureau et s'y assit, se félicitant mentalement pour ne pas avoir trébuché sur rien du tout comme il en avait l'habitude.

« **Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appelé.** »

Furihata déglutit et acquiesça lentement.

« **Vous êtes un très bon employé, mais il y a des erreurs que l'on ne peut pardonner.**

\- **A-A-Aka-** »

Un simple regard suffit à le faire taire. Akashi Seijuurou ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que lui, Furihata se demandait parfois s'ils n'avaient pas le même âge, mais son aura était bien différente de la sienne. Il était imposant et personne n'osait aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. Le fait qu'il soit P. D. G. de sa propre entreprise à un si jeune âge était à peine surprenant, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir.

Furihata regarda Akashi attraper un dossier et le poser sur son bureau avant de le faire glisser jusqu'à lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir ce que c'était. Il avait été en charge d'un projet important pendant plusieurs mois et s'y était consacré cœur et âme, mais une seule petite erreur avait suffi à réduire ses efforts à néant. L'entreprise en avait bien évidemment pâti et Furihata devait maintenant assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

« **Vous voyez, Furihata-san** , reprit-il, **je vous ai confié ce dossier car vous aviez toute ma confiance. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez me décevoir à ce point.** »

Akashi se leva et contourna son bureau et vint se tenir juste à côté de son employé. Furihata gardait les yeux fixés sur le meuble en bois, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son supérieur.

« **Mais je vais tout de même vous laisser une chance de vous racheter.** »

Furihata releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Akashi était connu pour ne pas pardonner les erreurs de ses employés, c'était un patron froid et sévère qui ne tolérait pas le moindre écart. Cette proposition, il était sûr que tous ceux qui s'étaient fait renvoyer jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avaient pas eu la chance de l'avoir. Et qui était-il pour refuser.

Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, il acquiesça timidement.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Akashi ne le rassura pas du tout.

Le roux posa sa main sur sa joue et son pouce vint jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple contact suffit à ce que le visage de Furihata devienne rouge, mais il n'osa pas s'éloigner. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme par réflexe, et il vit le regard d'Akashi s'attarder sur elles. Timidement, il sortit la langue et lécha doucement le pouce qui s'était figé. Il l'embrassa avant de l'entourer de ses lèvres pour le suçoter. Le regard d'Akashi s'assombrit et Furihata put sentir son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon.

Il aurait presque eu honte de sa réaction, mais il pouvait clairement voir que l'autre homme était dans le même état que lui et ce qu'il pouvait voir lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

« **Votre enthousiasme me plaît beaucoup** , souffla Akashi lorsque Furihata enroula sa langue autour de son pouce. »

Il retira sa main brusquement et attrapa le menton du brun, relevant sa tête, et l'embrassa soudainement. Furihata n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il sentit une langue se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Il gémit de surprise, le baiser d'Akashi était exactement comme lui : fort, autoritaire, dominant. Furihata n'avait aucune chance d'avoir le dessus, le roux dirigeait et il ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de faire le moindre geste.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Akashi le relâcha enfin et il se sentit rougir lorsqu'il le vit se lécher les lèvres, comme s'il savourait le goût du brun.

Furihata se sentit obligé de baisser la tête, ne pouvant pas regarder son supérieur plus longtemps sans avoir l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Son regard se posa alors sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Akashi et, dans un élan de courage, il la toucha du bout des doigts. Il leva à peine la tête, regardant Akashi au travers de ses cils et, contre toute attente, ce dernier semblait apprécier. Il reprit confiance et déboutonna son pantalon (en faisant attention à ne rien déchirer, ce simple vêtement coûtait probablement plus que son salaire) avant de l'abaisser en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Avant même qu'Akashi n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il lécha son membre sur toute la longueur.

Le roux laissa échapper un gémissement rauque avant de se mordre les lèvres et Furihata se sentit étrangement fier de lui. Il n'avait encore rien fait, mais il arrivait déjà à mettre _le_ Akashi Seijuurou dans tous ses états.

Il ouvrit la bouche et prit son membre presque en entier. Akashi rejeta la tête en arrière et Furihata entoura la base de son sexe d'une de ses mains. Il se retira lentement, sa main suivant sa bouche avant de le ravaler sans jamais le lâcher. Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches brunes, mais il l'ignora et accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-viens. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur le membre d'Akashi dans sa bouche, sur le goût légèrement salé des quelques gouttes de sperme qu'il pouvait goûter et les bruits qu'il faisait, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage.

Akashi Seijuurou, d'habitude toujours maître de lui-même, avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche, la respiration haletante, et parvenait à peine à cacher ses joues rouges. Cette vision excita Furihata encore plus et il se força à prendre en bouche le sexe du roux en entier. Il fut récompensé par un long gémissement bruyant et il aurait presque voulu que son bureau ne soit pas insonorisé pour que tout l'étage puisse entendre à quel point _il_ donnait du plaisir à Akashi. Lui et personne d'autre.

A la place, il se contenta d'essayer de déglutir, contractant les muscles de sa gorge autour du sexe d'Akashi et se délectant des gémissements qu'il lui offrait en échange de ses efforts.

Il sentit la deuxième main du brun attraper ses cheveux et comprit bien trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Akashi le força à se retirer et Furihata le regarda jouir, ne fermant pas les yeux lorsque le sperme du roux gicla sur son visage. Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et déglutit en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait mis le brun. Furihata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« **J'espère que j'ai réussi à me racheter, Akashi-san** , dit-il en récoltant le sperme d'Akashi sur deux de ses doigts avant de les lécher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres. »

La respiration du roux se bloqua et il dut utiliser tout son self-control pour s'empêcher d'avoir une nouvelle érection. Il se rhabilla et attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs pour se distraire avant de commencer à essuyer le visage du brun. Une fois son visage propre, il s'appuya contre son bureau et regarda s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus rien sur le visage.

« **Tu aimes vraiment ce genre de scénario, Kouki ?** finit-il par demander. »

Le brun releva la tête et cligna lentement des yeux avant de lui envoyer un sourire goguenard.

« **Toi aussi, apparemment.** »

Akashi s'autorisa un sourire en secouant la tête. Il prit la main de son mari et embrassa doucement ses doigts.

« **On dirait bien,** dit-il simplement. »

Furihata rit et se pencha en avant, caressant les cuisses musclés du roux.

« **La prochaine fois on pourra essayer de faire le contraire. Je serai le patron et tu devras m'obéir.** »

Les yeux d'Akashi s'écarquillèrent et il avait déjà envie d'être à la prochaine fois.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
